


Locked Out

by kristenthelia



Series: Scenes of Speech [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenthelia/pseuds/kristenthelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get locked out of the flat and have to get creative in trying to get back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

"Oh, John, what a night!"

"Yes, it was. But all I want to do now is go to bed."

"What? You're not going to write this in our blog?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcastic tone, but I will eventually. Right now, my bed seems more inviting."

"Ah, well, hand me the key."

"What key?"

"The key to the flat, John. What other key would you have?"

"… I thought you had the key."

"Why would I have the key?"

"Because that's what normal people do." –sigh- "I assume your going to have to pick the lock then?"

"I can't."

"Of course you can. I'm actually giving you permission this time."

"I can't. I don't have my kit."

"Seriously? Oh great. I supposed we'll just have to wake Mrs. Hudson then."

"John, Mrs. Hudson's not here. She flew to Florida to see her husband's execution remember?"

"Damn it! So, how are we getting in?"

"No idea…"

"Great, we're just going to sleep outside all night then?"

"Of course not. We just need to find a way in…"

"Sherlock…? Sherlock? Where are you going? Oh, bugger it…"

"Now if we could only get to that window…"

"You mean, my window? On the first floor?"

"Yes."

"And how do you propose we get up there?"

"Hmm… kneel down."

"…What?"

"Kneel down so you can lift me."

"WHAT?"

-slowly- "Kneel down so-"

"I understood the first time Sherlock! But why?"

"So I can reach the window?"

"Why can't you boost me?"

"Because you don't know how to break into buildings."

"Isn't there another way in?"

"I'm sure there is, but this is much simpler."

"How is this simpler?"

"It doesn't involved explosives. Now, kneel down."

"Ow, Sherlock! For a skinny bloke, you're awfully heavy."

"Alright John, navigate to the window."

"It's a bit difficult, seeing how top heavy I am now."

"Complaining will get you no where John. Yes, a little closer…"

"I think I'd sleep outside…"

"Well, I'd rather not. Almost there… No! Don't back up!"

"I can't help it Sherlock!"

"You would think a solider would bear weight better."

"Just open the bloody window!"

"I'm working on it. Now hold still."

"I'm trying!"

"John, I believe the window is in the other direction."

"You know, I should just drop you right now."

"But you won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you want to get back into the flat so you can sleep."

"Perhaps the idea of you writhing in pain on the ground is more appealing."

"As my doctor, you shouldn't say such things."

"Have you almost opened the bloody window yet?"

"Almost… I would've had it open by now if you hadn't distracted me. John, you're swaying again."

"I can't help it! Oh-"

"John wha-?"

-crash-

"Ow…"

-groan- "Well, it would appear, Doctor Watson, that you got your wish of my writhing in pain on the ground."

"Sherlock, shut up."


End file.
